


Lazy Mornings

by shadow_djinni



Series: Haxus Mini Event 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU/Vacation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Haxus Mini Event 2017, Implied Sexual Content, It's Probably Just An AU tbh I Just Wanted An Excuse For That Sweet Sweet Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_djinni/pseuds/shadow_djinni
Summary: There's nothing quite as nice as waking up in the arms of the one you love.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I promised kissing, and now I deliver. Enjoy.

Haxus wakes slowly, like drifting up out of deep water.  He would be perfectly content so stay below the surface--he’s warm, comfortable, his eyelids heavy as lead--but he’s drawn inexorably closer to awareness, until his heavy eyelids flutter open.  All he can see is a vast expanse of soft lavender, less than an inch from his nose.  The air is heavy with the scent of pine and musk.

Ah.  Sendak.  So  _ that’s _ why he can’t feel his right arm.  It’s been tucked under Sendak’s neck all night.

He cautiously extricates his arm and sits partway up, leaving his left arm draped over Sendak’s hip.  The previous evening filters back slowly--fumbling with each other’s suits like first-time lovers again, casting Sendak’s prosthetic arm aside like so much garbage, the way Sendak had looked sprawled out beneath him, his natural and cybernetic eyes glowing with warmth and affection.  He shifts until he can see Sendak’s face.

Gods.  He’d almost forgotten how beautiful Sendak is in sleep.  His long eyelashes cast faint shadows on his cheek.  The furrow in his brow has smoothed out, his usual almost-scowl softening so something approaching a smile.  Haxus loathes cliches, but Sendak really  _ does _ look younger in his sleep.  He forgets, sometimes, that Sendak is seven cycles his junior.  It’s all too easy to forget when confronted with Sendak awake, with all the hard, sharp edges he’s accumulated over the cycles to protect himself.  Awake, he’s every inch the soldier.  Asleep, he’s impossibly young.

Haxus runs his hand gently down Sendak’s side, tracing delicately over the old scars that pattern his waist and hip.  Acid burns, Sendak had told him once.  His fingers search out every curl of fur growing against the grain of the rest of Sendak’s coat, every span of smooth scar tissue where it never grew back.  

The scarring continues on down Sendak’s thigh--Haxus has kissed over it many, many times before--but he doesn’t reach it now, because when his fingers caress the crest of his hip Sendak stirs and begins to roll over.  His eyelid opens slowly, closes again, opens, and a slow, sleepy smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

“Good morning, love,” Haxus whispers.

Sendak mumbles something unintelligible in response and curls up so his head rests against Haxus’s chest.  Haxus chuckles and presses a kiss to Sendak’s crest.   _ That _ gets a proper reaction.  Sendak tilts his head to peer up at Haxus and pouts.

“Y’re not gonna--”  He yawns hugely, cutting himself off.  “N’ gonna give me a real kiss?”  He doesn't have much of an accent when he's awake, but when he's half-asleep Sendak's words still carry the slow drawl of wherever he came from.  It's cute.

“Not if you don’t wake up,” Haxus says, and kisses Sendak on the forehead.

Sendak whines in protest and begins struggling with the blankets tangled around him.  Haxus takes advantage immediately and kisses him on both cheeks, on the temple, directly on his nose, at both ends of his scar--and then Sendak moves his head and a kiss intended for his cheek lands on his mouth.

“That was cheating,” Haxus says, pressing their foreheads together.

“‘S too early f’ you picking on me,” Sendak whines, leaning in for another kiss.  Haxus pulls back, and Sendak pouts.  “Now you’re just being mean.”

“I told you, if you want a kiss, you actually have to wake up,” Haxus says, ducking to nuzzle Sendak’s neck.

Sendak hisses and attempts to pull away--the skin under his thick fur is broken in places and marked over with bruises from last night, especially where his fur is thinner.  Haxus can faintly see the bruises around his jaw and under his chin, at the nape of his neck where his ruff meets the shorter, finer fur on his head.  Haxus is careful to avoid the places he knows he broke the skin, mouthing gently at Sendak’s jawline.  Sendak whines again and shoves gently at Haxus’s chest.

“Come  _ on _ , Hax, I’m awake--”  Haxus trails his fingers down Sendak’s ribcage, and he  _ shrieks _ .  “Haxus!  Stop, stop, stop--”

“Alright, I’m done,” Haxus says, resting his hands on Sendak’s waist.  He leans in for a kiss, but Sendak jerks back out of reach.

“Well now I don’t  _ want _ a kiss, if all you’re going to do is bully me,” Sendak mutters mutinously.

“I said I was done,” Haxus says.  Sendak grumbles something under his breath and looks away emphatically, and that’s the end of Haxus’s patience.

He grabs for Sendak, catches his shoulders and rolls him onto his back, straddling his hips.  Sendak arches his back and twists, trying to throw Haxus off but only managing to tangle himself further in the blankets.  They tussle a few more ticks before Sendak relents, slumping back on the bed and staring up at Haxus.

“Alright,” he pants.  “Do your worst.  I yield.”

Haxus cups Sendak’s face in his hands and leans down, pressing his lips against Sendak’s.  Sendak resists for a tick or two, then melts into the kiss.  His hand slides up Haxus’s thigh, comes to rest on the small of his back.  Haxus pulls back for breath, then leans in for another kiss.  Sendak hums, lips parting slightly, and if Haxus was an idiot teenager he would take that as an opportunity, but he’s gotten his lips and tongue cut on a partner’s teeth too many times to pull that now.  Sendak doesn’t try anything, either.  He’s never been much for rough kisses--everything about his affection is soft.

They pull apart, breathing heavily, and Haxus takes the time to catch his breath and stare at Sendak.  He looks dazed, lips still parted, staring up at Haxus like all the stars in the universe are hung in his eyes.  Haxus’s hands still cradle his jawline.  Sendak’s hand slides up Haxus’s side, over his shoulder, up to the back of his neck.  

Haxus ducks back in for another kiss, shorter than the first two but much sweeter for it.  He doesn’t pull away this time, rests his forehead against Sendak’s, lets their mingled breath warm the space between their bodies.  He slides his hands down to Sendak’s shoulders, barely brushing Sendak’s neck as to keep from hurting him.  Sendak purrs throatily, tilting his head so their lips brush again.

“I missed us,” he murmurs against Haxus’s mouth.

“I did, too,” Haxus whispers back.


End file.
